


Quarantined

by Dramioneshipps



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Post-War, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramioneshipps/pseuds/Dramioneshipps
Summary: After a virus circulates Hogwarts, student's are put on a mandatory quarantine. Draco and Hermione find themselves stuck in an awkward predicament when they're forced to spend days together until the virus is eradicated. Can the Slytherin and Gryffindor find a way to make this work without killing each other or will their feelings get in the way?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy - Relationship, Hermione Granger - Relationship, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	1. Locked Together

Hermione looks up from the book she had been trying to read, giving her friends an evil eye as they laugh obnoxiously at something one of them had said. “Harry, Ron, I am trying to study if you don’t mind.” The two boys stop laughing abruptly but their smiles don’t leave their faces completely. Harry mumbles a sorry and chokes back another chuckle as Ron whispers something Hermione didn’t catch. 

Hermione rolls her eyes, “oh, you two are incorrigible.” The brunette witch growls and slams her book shut. “I’m just going to go back to my room. Have a good night.” Hermione shoves her book into her bag and stands from the library chair, only pausing when Harry grabs her elbow. 

“We’re sorry, ‘Mione. We’ll head out and you can stay here to study.” Harry looks up with his green eyes and Hermione can’t help but sigh. She nods in agreement and walks back around the table to her seat, saying a quiet goodbye to her friends. 

Ron reaches over the table and takes one of Hermione’s hands into his. “I’ll see you tonight- We'll see you; I mean.” He stumbles over his words and Hermione notices as the heat rises into the red-heads cheeks. Ron looks over his shoulder awkwardly and Harry just shakes his head with an incredulous smile. “Bye.” Ron says uneasily and walks out of the library, not bothering to look back to see if Harry was following or not. 

Hermione fishes her book back from her bag and sighs contently as her eyes roam over the words. It was her favorite book, Wuthering Heights. The boys never understood why she enjoyed the story so much and Hermione wasn’t up for telling them. Despite Harry growing up in the Muggle world, he tended to stray with Ron’s ideas more than hers. 

Thankfully, the library was silent and empty, besides Hermione herself. It was kind of odd, though. The library was usually full on Wednesday’s with all the student’s rushing in to study for the exams on Thursdays, but she didn’t bother questioning where everyone was. It was pretty rare for her to get time to herself these days. It was already a year post-war but there were still people who would constantly follow the “golden trio” around, including their fellow students. 

Hermione made it through two chapters before a rustling behind her grabs her attention. Who was there? She was almost certain she had been alone this whole time. Whoever they were, they must’ve been deep into their reading like she had been. Hermione peers over her shoulder curiously, waiting for the body to emerge from one of the large bookshelves behind her. Her honey eyes grow wide as she spots a head of silver-blonde hair walking casually out from the bookshelves. 

Draco Malfoy emerges from the bookshelves, book in hand and eyes casted down to it. 

Stop staring, Hermione. 

It takes a lot of will power to tear her eyes from him, shifting in her seat lightly, trying her best not to make too much noise. Hopefully he doesn’t notice her at all. Her silent prayers aren’t answered though. “Granger?” A thick voice asks from behind her. 

She spins in her seat, pretending to have the best shocked face she could muster. “Draco Malfoy? What are you doing here?” 

He holds his book up in the air with a raised brow. “Reading, Granger. What else would I be doing?” His smirk isn’t missed by Hermione. 

She rolls her eyes and tries to stuff the book into bag before the Slytherin can see it but again, Merlin was against her. “Wuthering Heights?” He questions allowed with his brow still raised. 

“Yeah, it’s about a woman who was adopted by a wealthy family-” 

“I know the storyline, Granger.” Draco says with a shrug of his shoulder. 

Hermione stares at him incredulously. “A muggle book? Really?” 

“Not everything muggle is awful it seems,” Draco responds with a smirk. His silver eyes hid a hint of something Hermione couldn’t quite figure out. “Well, I’ll see you around.” He makes a loose salute with his free hand and begins the short distance to the double doors of the library. Hermione watches him, her eyes finding every curve and sharpness of his body that his tight, black Oxford would allow. 

She was too distracted to notice as he stood in front of the doors a moment longer than necessary and she couldn’t help the heat that rises to her cheeks as Draco turns quickly and locks eyes with hers. 

Shit, she was caught. 

“Can I help you?” She asks, trying her best to hide her embarrassment. If Draco had noticed her blatantly staring, he didn’t mention it. 

“The doors won’t open.” 

“What do you mean they won’t open?” Hermione rises from the seat slowly, making her way to Draco’s side. 

Draco rolls his eyes. “I mean, they won’t open. They’re locked or something.” 

Hermione huffs and shoves Draco lightly. “Move.” She pulls her wand from her robes and confidently says “alohomora”, giving Draco a cheeky grin while waiting to hear the lock clicks open. 

It never happens though. 

Draco snorts, “maybe you can’t perform a simple spell, Granger. Something distracting that pretty mind of yours?” 

Hermione does her best not to dwell on the pretty part as Draco steps in front of her, sending the same spell from his wand. “What in bloody hell is going on?” 

The brunette witch was about to answer as a voice echo's through the library. “Good evening, students,” Minerva McGonagall’s voice rings. “As you all have noticed by now, you’re stuck wherever you are. I’m sorry for the raise in confusion and fear.” Draco and Hermione share exchanged glances, both expressions mirroring each other's. “There has been a mandatory quarantine issued for Hogwarts.” 

“What the hell is she talking about?” Draco asks Hermione, his anxiety rising within himself. 

Hermione shrugs casually, but her heart was racing. “A virus has spread throughout the student body and until this illness can be contained and a treatment be discovered, you all will be held wherever you are and with whoever you’re with. I am sorry about the inconvenience this may cause any of you and I just want to let you all know; I am here for you. At a distance, of course. We will be sending some food and other necessities throughout the night so be on the lookout.” 

The intercom switches off and leaves the two in silence, both of them too shocked to make any sudden movements. 

“You mean... I'm stuck with you for Merlin knows how long?” 

A sigh escapes Hermione’s lips, “this is going to be fun.” 

“Loads.”


	2. Idiot

Hermione watches as Draco huffs and turns on his heels, making a beeline back to wherever he had been. “Prat.” She whispers to herself and ambles her way back to her bag. Maybe this quarantine could be a good thing; she now had all the time she had wished for every night. 

“I heard that, Granger.” Draco’s gruff voice travels through the library. Her brow arches as she notes the subtle chuckle in his voice. Hermione was expecting to spend the rest of the night alone, cooped up in a corner somewhere with Wuthering Heights in her hands. Her plans, however, were interrupted when Draco reappears from one of the library’s isles with a smug look on his face. “You aren’t going to read all night are you, Granger?” 

The brunette rolls her eyes and tries to focus on her book. “Yes, I am. So, if you don’t mind-” 

“I don’t mind.” He shrugs and pulls out a chair across from her, his gaze staying trained on her. 

Hermione tries her best to focus on the words in her book but she could feel the silver eye’s boring holes into her. With an annoyed huff, Hermione looks up from the pages, “what, Malfoy?” 

He raises a brow at her with a smirk. “What, what Granger? I am just watching you read. Aren’t I allowed to do that?” 

“No. You aren’t. You’re making me... uncomfortable.” Hermione admits with an uneasy breath. 

Draco lets out one snort, “good.” She looks up to meet his eyes, noticing a flash of something unknown whirling around in his silver orbs. He flashes a half smile at her and kicks back in the chair, his arms linking behind his head, eyes not leaving her face. 

“Malfoy- seriously,” Hermione whines and shuts her book, turning her full attention to the blonde sitting across from her. “What do you want?” 

To Hermione’s amusement, Draco pouts his lower lip like a child. “I’m bored.” 

She crosses her arms across her chest, “am I supposed to care Malfoy?” She couldn’t help the grin that grew onto her own lips. “How exactly am I going to help you, anyways? I’m just a boring Mudblood, remember?” 

Draco flinches as he recalls the amount of times he had told Hermione exactly that. Before the witch could see his weakness, Draco bounces back and plasters the all-too-familiar smirk onto his lips. “You have a nice body regardless.” He shrugs nonchalantly. “You could always, oh I don’t know, show me what those Merlin awful clothes hides.” 

“Shove off, Malfoy.” Hermione growls and pushes back in her seat roughly, rushing to the other side of the library. Distance was what she needed. 

Distance was safe. 

“Good evening, students,” Professor McGonagall announces through the school’s intercom. “We hope everyone is doing well and managing to stay safe and healthy. We will be sending some food and beverages via house elves within the next hour. If anyone needs anything, don’t hesitate to send a howler. Those seem to be safe enough for now. Thank you all.” The intercom switches off then, leaving the library silent besides Draco’s faint coughing. 

Hermione peeks around one of the bookshelves, catching Draco hunched over, head in his hands. “Malfoy? Are you okay?” His coughing doesn’t subside completely but he manages to straighten in his seat. “Listen, if you got the virus, we have to tell Prof-” 

“I’m fine, Granger.” 

“You don’t know that. I think we should tell her, just in case-” 

Draco stands fully, making his way to Hermione within a few strides. “I’m fine, Granger. This has been happening since... well, just know I’m okay. It isn’t a virus.” 

They were standing dangerously now. Hermione could see how tired Draco actually looked. There were dark circles under his eyes, his hair wasn’t as shiny as it used to be and his skin seemed paler than before. “Malfoy- I don’t think you’re fine.” Hermione repeats her concerns, her hand automatically raising to touch his face. 

He flinches away before their skin touches. 

“Don’t.” He warns as he takes a step back. 

The concern was quickly replaced with anger. “Oh, so you want me to strip for you but I’m not allowed to touch you- is that it?” She scoffs and rolls her eyes. 

There was an awkward silence between the two and Draco thought for a second that he could tell her that it wasn’t her. How he thought he was too dirty to be touched by her. He wasn’t good enough for her. 

They were interrupted before he could respond, though. 

“Am I interrupting, you two?” A small voice asks from behind Draco. 

He spins quickly, jumping back when he spots the house elf. “Oh, bloody hell! Warn someone next time!” 

“Sorry, Mr. Malfoy,” the house elf apologizes with a bow. “I have brought some supplies that Mrs. McGonagall had ordered for you two.” With a snap of the elf’s fingers a basket appears and floats mid-air between Hermione and the elf. 

Hermione bends down with a wide smile. “Thank you. What is your name?” 

“Myra, Mrs. Granger, ma’am.” 

“Please. Call me Hermione.” Hermione says pleasantly. She takes the basket from the air and carries it to the table where Draco and her stuff were sprawled out. 

Draco watches as the two converse like they were friends. Hermione is laughing at something the little elf had said and he couldn’t help but envy him. Why couldn’t he make her laugh that way? After a few minutes of just watching the two, Draco decides standing there like an idiot wasn’t helping his case, so he makes his way over to the two. 

“What’s so funny?” He questions, trying to give the elf his best smile. The little bugger reminded him of his family’s elves and he had an ache in his chest. 

Hermione turns in surprise, as if she had almost forgot Draco was there and offers him a biscuit from the basket. “Myra was just telling me a story about Neville. The poor lad was literally tied up by Luna when he walked in their dorm.” 

“Never mind. I don’t want to know.” Draco chuckles with his hands help up in protest, one of them holding the biscuit Hermione had offered. He wasn’t hungry but Draco definitely wasn’t going to decline her offer. “Send McGonagall my thanks, Myra.” 

Hermione glances over to Draco, the surprise evident on her face. “Uh- yes, from me too, Myra.” She says when she notices them both looking at her. 

The elf nods and snaps her fingers, disappearing into thin air. “These are delicious,” Hermione hums, turning to Draco with a mouth full of biscuit. 

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you not to talk with your mouth full?” Draco jokes, taking a bite of the biscuit himself. 

Hermione lets out a small breath of air and smiles down at the floor. “Yeah, she did.” She swallows the bite that was in her mouth before turning away from Draco, looking at nothing in particualr. 

Shit. He was idiot. 

“Shit, Hermione, I’m sorry.” He reaches to grab her elbow but drops it when she turns. His brows knit in confusion as a laugh vibrates from her chest. “What?” He asks, a smile mirroring hers. 

“I think that’s the first time you’ve ever actually called me by my first name.” 

He really was an idiot.


	3. Too Close

The two witches munched on the biscuits for a while, both of them not knowing exactly what to say to the other. There was a calm around them, one that had never been there before. Draco watched Hermione as she read, a small grin on her lips as she read the words. The sun outside had set and they were illuminated only by small lanterns that floated above their heads. 

In this light, Draco was certain of one thing. Hermione was absolutely breathtaking. “You’re staring again, Malfoy.” Hermione says with a grin, not looking up from her book. 

“I just can’t help myself,” he shrugs and kicks his feet up on the table, hands linking behind his head. Maybe she wouldn’t notice how serious he was if he could act as nonchalantly as possible. “How serious do you think this virus is, anyways?” 

Hermione glances up, her chocolate eyes connecting with his silver ones. “You really want my opinion?” She questions with hesitancy in her voice. 

“You’re one of the smartest witches of our age, of course I do,” Draco answers with an incredulous look in his eyes. 

“But?” She interrupts, sitting her book down. 

Draco turns in his seat, dropping his feet back to the ground and faces Hermione fully. “But- what?” 

“I’m just waiting for you to throw in some “for a muggleborn” or something like that.” 

Draco sighs and shakes his head. “I know you think I’m still the same snobby prat that I was in the past but no- I was serious. You’re the smartest witch I know. Bloodline or not.” He looks into her eyes, trying his best to seem as genuine as possible. Hermione must’ve believed him because a smile broke across her lips. 

“Well- considering Minerva hasn’t come to ask me about it, I’d say it was serious,” Draco held in the chuckle. It was odd hearing someone call Professor McGonagall by her first name but he supposed if anyone had the right, it was Hermione. “She knows I’m well read in the medical field- magical and muggle. So maybe it’s something new, something not in the books. What about you? Isn’t your mother a healer?” 

Draco nodded, “yeah, she is. I’m sure if she was here, she would know what to do. Bloody brilliant that woman is.” He smiles proudly. 

“You’re close to her then?” Hermione questions, keeping her voice neutral. The last thing she wanted was to be too personal or to scare him off. 

Draco takes a gulp of the bottled water that the basket held before running a hand through his hair. “It’s complicated. After my dad was thrown in Azkaban it was just me and her for a while. I love her, yes. She has done some bad things but so have I,” he looks away from Hermione uncomfortably. “She’s the only person who truly loves me. Who thinks I’m not some piece of garbage that deserves to rot away like my father.” 

“I’m sorry.” Hermione whispers and drops her gaze. 

“What for? You didn’t do anything.” He shrugs and climbs to his feet. He needed to get away from her. 

She’d run and hide if she had any idea the horrible things he had done out of fear. He was a bloody coward. Draco pulls his occlumency walls up harder and walks to one of the bookshelves closest to their table. Despite the want to distance himself, he couldn’t bring himself to leave her eyesight. This was the longest he had had with her one on one. 

He was selfish and he was disgusted with himself that he didn’t particularly care at that moment. 

“You aren’t garbage, Draco.” Hermione says behind him. The blonde turns around, surprised to find her only a foot away from him. Bloody hell she was quiet. “I don’t think you deserve to rot. You were forced to do the things you did and that isn’t your fault.” 

This was too much. Too much too fast. “Thanks.” He says quickly and tries to step around her, only stopping when her hand wraps around his. 

It was like electricity. His skin burned against hers in the best way possible. For a moment, he let himself forget all of the shitty things he had done. He let himself think that for a moment, she was his. That he was worthy of her love. 

“Draco?” She questions, bringing Draco back to reality. “Your magic-” she starts to explain but he pulled his hand from hers, his eyes wide. 

There were blue rays floating all around him, circling the two. “What the hell?” 

Just as quickly as it appeared, it faded away. “What was that?” Hermione voices, taking a step away from Draco. “I’ve never seen that happen before.” 

“I have no idea.” His voice is full of concern. 

He knew what it was, though. It was her. She had awoken the magic in him that he had longed suppressed. 

What was he going to do if this quarantine lasted much longer?


	4. Show Me

Hermione looks across the room at Draco. He was perched on one of the library’s bay windows, looking over the Black Lake. The Slytherin had been quiet since the whole magic ordeal and Hermione wasn’t sure what to say- or even if she should say anything. 

Her eyes linger on Draco a moment longer before they trail up, noticing how dark the sky had gotten within the last couple of hours. It was completely black now besides the stars that littered its surface and Hermione’s eyes curiously wandered over to the floating clock in the corner of the library near the front doors. 

Oh. 

It was one in the morning; no wonder the sky had grew so dark and no wonder she was so tired. As if on cue, Draco lets out a loud yawn, his gaze turns to Hermione and he catches her eyes on him. A smirk appears on his mouth. “Like what you see, yeah?” He questions across the room, his voice echoing off of the walls and pounding into Hermione. 

Her cheeks paint themselves red before she gathers herself and offers him a smirk in return. “Maybe. Let me see some more of you.” She motions her hand with a twirl, laughing out loud when she sees Draco’s cheeks turn pink. “Not so cheeky now, huh?” Hermione jokes and casts her gaze down to the book in her hand. 

The book was useless now, though. The words were blurred and her eyes couldn’t stay focused for longer than thirty seconds so with a quick huff she closes it and looks back up, surprised to find Draco walking towards her. “Oh, I can be cheeky, Granger.” His eyes are slightly squinted and the infamous smirk is still plastered on his face. “All you have to do is ask.” He dares her, stopping when he was mere inches away from her seated form. 

Long gone was the embarrassed Draco. Standing in front of Hermione was the Draco Malfoy she was used to. The prat. 

And for some unknown reason, Hermione was perfectly fine with it. 

Whether it was the sleep deprivation or the feeling of being stuck, Hermione stands from her seat, a playful smile on her painted lips. Even standing, her head only reached the middle of his chest. She looks up to his silver eyes, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Okay. I’m asking, then.” 

“What?” 

Hermione giggles and pokes his chest with a single finger. “I said, ‘I’m asking’. Show me what’s under this infamous Oxford, Draco Malfoy.” Her hand lingers on the black material, pinching it between her fingers and pulling on it slightly. “Or are you too chicken?” 

It was Draco’s turn to laugh. “I am not chicken, Hermione. If a show is what you want- a show is what you’ll get.” He winks at her and in that moment, Hermione had to remind herself to breathe. He doesn’t pull away from Hermione’s touch like he had before. Instead, this time, he walks closer into it. Hermione has to step backwards, holding herself against one of the towering bookshelves to not fall over from his proximity and the scorching look in his eyes. “The shirt- that's what you want off, is it?” He teases, a glint of amusement in his eyes as he watches Hermione’s eyes travel to his hands as they toyed with the hem of the black material. She glances back up as quickly as she had looked but Draco hadn’t missed it. 

“No, I don’t want you to strip for me.” She states calmly, despite the pounding heart in her chest. Hermione raises a hand to Draco’s chest, still surprised when he doesn’t flinch away from it, and pushes him lightly. 

Not surprisingly, though, he doesn’t budge. “I think you’re lying, Granger.” 

She rolls her brown eyes at him but her lips curve up in the corners. “I don’t care what you think, Malfoy. Now get away from me.” This time she shoves him a bit harder and he side steps, allowing the brunette to saunter away like she wanted. His eyes unashamedly watch as she leaves, his eyes lingering on her backside with a smirk. 

He was going to have to control himself if he was stuck with her for Merlin knows how long. 

***** 

Hermione managed to fall asleep with her head on her folded arms, occupying the table she had overtook. 

Only she knew that her dreams were littered with a smirking blonde. 

Draco watched as her shoulders rose and fell with rhythm for longer than he should’ve before passing out himself, body sprawled out in the library’s bay window seat that he had claimed as his own. It was nearly three when he finally succumbed to the exhaustion. 

His slumber didn’t last long. He was jolted awake by the sounds of a whimper; one he knew all too well. 

Hermione. 

Draco was awake in a second and making his way across the shadowed room to where he last seen the young witch. He was surprised to find her still asleep, face now down on the cool tabletop. His steps slow and he holds his breath, trying his best not to wake her. Another small whimper escapes her lips and when he peers closer, he sees the remnant of a tear on her cheek. 

Was she having a nightmare? He fights with himself about what to do. He could wake her, saving her from whatever was playing in her mind or he could leave her and not seem like he had been watching her this whole time, which he assumed she would think. His pride lost its upper hand as Hermione whispered something with a choked sob in her throat. The tears sprung from her eyes and poured down her cheeks and Draco found himself hurrying to her side. 

“Granger?” He whispers, crouching down so he was eye-level with her. The brunette stirs but doesn’t wake. “Granger.” Draco says a bit louder this time, reaching his hand out to her. “Hermione.” He speaks normally now and lets his hand connect with the exposed skin of her shoulder. 

The young witch jolts awake, eyes wide with the remaining fear from whatever she had been dreaming about. “Draco.” She says with a breath before doing something both of them were surprised of. 

Hermione pulled him into a hug. Not one of those heart-hearted hugs but one where they were crushed together, as if their bodies couldn’t physically get closer to one another. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and she breathed in his scent as her head hid in his golden locks. “You’re here.” She whispers against his skin. 

What was she talking about? Of course, he was. They had been shut in together for the entire day, what was she going on about? “Are you okay?” He whispers after the silence had engulfed them for a few moments. Draco didn’t want to ruin the moment they were having but she had seemed so distraught, he needed to know that she was okay, or at least would be. 

His voice against the silence seemed to snap a switch in Hermione’s mind and she pulls away quickly, her cheeks instantly turning a deep shade of pink. “Uh- yeah, sorry.” The two of them gaze into each other’s eyes before Draco stands and takes a few steps away from her, one of his hands rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “Thanks.” 

“For?” 

“Waking me.” Hermione says with an embarrassed smile. “I still get nightmares sometimes. They’re a lot better than before but some nights it’s different and I’m sorr-” 

“Don’t apologize to me, Granger.” Draco demands. “You’re allowed to have moments of weakness. Everybody has the right.” 

Hermione lets out a breathy laugh. “Tell my friends that,” she murmured more to herself than to him “still, thank you. I’ll be okay. Go back to sleep.” She ushers with a swish of her hand. 

Draco looks at her a few moments to make sure she was telling the truth and she gives him a small smile, which he takes as his cue to leave. He knew what it felt like to be embarrassed.


End file.
